


Picture-perfect

by talkintothemoon



Series: Of Costumes and French Braids [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkintothemoon/pseuds/talkintothemoon
Summary: Why a French braid, Kakashi?





	Picture-perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I originally added it as chapter 2 of another fic but it looked awkward lol. So this is a sequel-ish. I hope you'll enjoy :')

It's a perfect night for strolling in the streets of Konoha.

Kakashi looked up, relishing in the starlights shining overhead, enjoying the warmth of his lover's hand against his, and feeling the gentle night air caressing his skin and... flapping his ridiculous daimyo robes. Wait, never mind that. Never mind the disastrous party where every jounin and chuunin vulture had their eyes set on his Iruka. (Damn that idiot Genma, making his love wear a stupid bandanna.)

Before his mood completely turned sour, he felt a tight squeeze in his hand, followed by a whisper of his name. He looked to his lover's eyes to see them filled with... mischief. Kakashi groaned. _Not this again_.

"What? I haven't said anything yet."

The single eye only stared, challenging the other.

"Fine, I'll stop." One, two, three, and... giggle.

" _Iruka_."

"But a French braid! Just _why_?" Iruka bursted, his giggles now uncontrollable.

"I thought you've had enough laughs earlier with those idiots."

The giggles didn't stop, didn't even falter. Kakashi can only fight this assault against his pride with his ever-glorious pout. After a beat, he felt a poke in his masked cheek and swatted the offensive hand away.

"Oh, come on. I'm just teasing. It _is_ funny. Just what were you thinking?"

"..."

"What?"

"I can't tie it up; you were wearing a bandanna. I didn't wanna ruin your costume." He sped up, afraid Iruka would see the blush that's surely creeping up his neck and ears and cheeks. That would just lead to more teasing. He sighed. In hindsight, it _is_ kinda stupid but at the time, it seemed most logical!

Kakashi could've reached their apartment in record time if it wasn't for the tug on his hand. He looked back to watch Iruka catch up to him and stop with his lips against Kakashi's cheek in one fluid motion.

"You doofus. You're so sweet in the strangest ways," Iruka whispered.

Surprised, confused, and feeling his heart doing a little happy dance, Kakashi scratched at his the back of his neck.

The stars, the streets, a shinobi in a French braid holding the hand of a tomato man donning ridiculous robes... It's a picture perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If anyone remembers that fic where Izumo and Kotetsu dressed up as kakairu in a Halloween party, please tell meeee. I binge read kakairu fics like a month ago when I didn't even know how this site works lol, now i cant find it :( Thanks in advance ^^


End file.
